Love, Desire and Everything in Between
by authorjazmyne
Summary: A collection of drabbles or just somewhat short fics. 1,000 words or less Addison/Meredith mostly, but also a lot of Addison/Izzie
1. Mistletoe

Pairings I plan to write: Mostly it will be... Addison/Meredith. But there will also be some Addison/Izzie

A/N: I plan on keeping a collection of femslash drabbles or just somewhat short fics.(1,000 words or less) Some will be based on word prompts I've stolen from somewhere, some will be based on a song I've heard and some will just come to me to me from the sky. Every now and then I'll add one or two, sometimes I'll add more. It all depends on my work schedule, but I'll always keep writing. So... I hope you enjoy them.

Oh also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me and I also take request. That goes for these stories or any other ones I write.

Please review, I always want to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Prompt: _Mistletoe _

Pairing: Addison/Meredith

She had to see it when she walked by, saw it out of the corner of her eye, she hated it, mistletoe was never something Meredith liked. The mistletoe taunted her, made her know that the time would come when she'd have to walk under it with someone. It was Izzie who had put it there, insisted that it would add a little more fun to the holidays, but Meredith thought it would lead to two people kissing that didn't even want to kiss each other. Regardless she agreed to let it stay in the doorway of the kitchen and used the other entrance when she went in and out of the room. Maybe it wouldn't have been all that bad if it were just the two of them and their other intern friends, but Izzie had invited a lot of the surgical doctors over for a holiday party.

The party had actually been going well, everyone was having fun, people were kissing the wrong people and even though the night wasn't over, Meredith was sure she wouldn't have to kiss anyone. She'd manage to avoid Derek the entire night, she didn't want to accidentally end up under the mistletoe with him, not only because he was still with Addison, but also because she was almost over him and his McDreamy-ness. Besides he was almost last on the list of people she would want to kiss, Addison being on the very bottom, well above George that is. Don't need a repeat of anything related to that night in her room. George had actually tried to walk under the mistletoe with her a few times, she acted like she didn't notice each time and turned to do something else. He wasn't the only one that tried, Alex tried a few times too and almost did once, but Izzie did her a favor and stopped him. There was one other person, the one person she didn't want to kiss almost as much as she didn't want to kiss George, Addison. She wasn't exactly certain that Addison was doing it on purpose, but they ended up at that doorway together more than ten times.

The last time they almost walked through the doorway together, Meredith felt a tug on her arm. "Just kiss already," Izzie piratically yells, drawing attention to the two women. Addison instantly moves away from Meredith, but Meredith stayed there, under the mistletoe. "Seriously," Izzie adds in, the smirk that was growing her face did not go unnoticed by the two other women.

Meredith shakes her head, but Addison's lips crashing on hers makes all movements stop. That is, except for her lips, those were moving softly against Addison's. Meredith's head whirled as Addison's sweet lips brushed against her own, her stomach tightened and her heart pounded. She was in a euphoria unknown to her, one where Addison was the ruler. The kiss ended too soon in Meredith's opinion, for a minute she was almost afraid that Addison didn't like it. But the woman's panting, heaving chest and flushed cheeks made her realize that she did like it. Meredith like it too, maybe a little too much, she actually wished they were kissing again. Before the thought had even left her mind, Addison was gone and the crowd of people was no longer paying attention to her. Meredith decided Addison was no longer on her list. And, maybe she no longer disliked mistletoe.


	2. Chocolate

Prompt: _Chocolate_

Pairing: Addison/Izzie

"Mmm," was the only response I could come up with to describe how the brownie tasted.

Izzie's smile grows wide, "so you like it then?"

Like it? Ha, I loved it. I don't say anything to her, just take another bite from the brownie in her hand. "Mmm," I moan again after tasting the sweet chocolate in my mouth. "These are delicious." She smiles at me and then lifts the remainder of the brownie to my mouth and feeds it to me. I take the offered brownie and it leaves chocolate on her fingers and I'm almost tempted to swallow what's in my mouth and lick it off of them, but of course I don't. I know there is a line I shouldn't cross in this new friendship and I also know that by doing that, I would be taking a big leap across it. So I savor the chocolate of the brownie and my mouth and watch Izzie seductively lick her fingers. Okay, maybe it only seems that way.

"You're right," she says to me as she finishes licking her fingers and then she gets a second brownie out. "Want to split this one?" She asks and of course I do.

"Please," my voice was dangerously low, but I don't think she noticed.

Izzie takes a bite from the brownie and her eyes flutter shut and I watch as she allows her taste buds to completely take in the sweetness and creaminess of the chocolate. I feel like I'm watching a private moment, but can't tear my eyes away. Her eyes open slowly and she brings the brownie to my lips, I open my mouth to bite it, but she moves it away quickly. She giggles a little and I roll my eyes, but honestly I love the playful side of Izzie. This time I hold on to her wrist, my hand covers hers and I guide our joined hands to my mouth, my eyes never leaving her, not even when I take a bite.

I don't let go of her hand after I bite the brownie; instead I bring our hands and the brownie to her lips and she takes a bite. I only move my hand from hers when some chocolate gets stuck to her lip and I go to remove it. Her lip was velvety soft under my fingertip. I swipe the chocolate away and take the finger into my mouth, tasting the chocolate and her lip gloss. Her eyes go wide as she watches me and I'm sure she can see the look of pure desire on my face. I open my mouth and she feeds the last piece of the brownie to me and this time I take a hold of her hand, and once I swallowed the brownie I took the two fingers that held it and I put them in my mouth.

I hear Izzie gasp as I swirl my tongue around her fingers, removing every ounce of chocolate on them. She stands from the chair she was sitting in my office and moves closer to me, so close we are touching. She pulls her fingers out slowly and then puts her lips to mine. Our lips melt together just like the chocolate did onto her fingers. Her tongue is velvety soft like her lips, both of them doing things to my mouth that I've fantasized about for months now. I put my hands on her waist and held her close to my body as she assaulted my mouth.

She pulls away and looks at me, "come home with me, I have more brownies." I couldn't help but laugh, we both knew she didn't want me to come over so we could share brownies. And, that's exactly why I let her lead me all the way to her house that night. And, we did share brownies. Who would have thought brownies tasted so much better with Izzie on the side... oh yeah, me.


	3. Confessions

Prompt: _Confessions_

Pairing: Addison/Meredith

**First shot:** "You know, I could actually see us being friends." The words slip out of her mouth after she places her shot glass down. A smile breaks across her face and Addison smiles back at her.

Addison takes her shot after she says: "yeah, me too."

**Second shot:** "But maybe not," she adds in, she pauses, takes her second shot and then goes on. "I think that it may be too weird because of Derek."

"Huh? Derek and I are getting a divorce, he's all yours." Addison sighs and quickly swallows her second shot.

Meredith snorts as she pours them each another shot of tequila. "Uh-uh, I don't want him. I'm over him, so, so over him."

Addison takes the shot glass in her hand. "Wait, then why would it be weird?"

"'Cause you are still together, and he already didn't sign the divorce papers once, maybe he won't again, maybe you'll stay together."

**Third Shot:** "That wouldn't happen and besides I don't want to be with him anymore," Addison brings the glass to her parted lips after licking the salt off of her hand, she swallows the auburn liquid quickly and then bites into the lime. "And I thought you just said you didn't want to be with him, so why does it matter if we stay together anyways?"

Meredith swallows her shot and then looks at Addison with a smile on her face. The alcohol was doing its job, loosening her up and the words were finally ready to come out. "I don't want him to be with you." Addison's perfect eyebrow raises and Meredith continues. "I, uh, I like you Addison."

**Fourth and Fifth Shot:** Addison says nothing, just pours them both another shot and after they drank it she poured them another. They drank that one as well and then Meredith took the bottle out of Addison's hand, not wanting her to keep pushing alcohol down either of their throats. Addison finally looks up from the spot on the floor she was looking at, she looks into Meredith's eyes for a while and then she looks away. "What do you mean?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"I mean," the alcohol seemed to be slowing her thoughts down, she could barely think clearly. "I want to kiss you right now." The words come out as a shock to them both, to Meredith because that's not what she meant to say and to Addison because she didn't think she'd ever hear Meredith say that to her.

Addison says: "okay," in an almost whisper and Meredith just gapes at her. Addison waits awhile, but Meredith doesn't move. "Meredith," and before Addison could even finish her sentence, Meredith had pushed her down onto the floor and started to kiss her passionately. They kissed until they both lied there, breathlessly, panting and rubbing their fingers against each other's arms softly. It was Addison who took control that moment, rolling them around and unbuttoning Meredith's shirt. But it would be Meredith who took control the rest of the night and for many more nights to come.


	4. Locket

A/N: I alternate who I'm talking about in each paragraph... just so you don't get confused.

Prompt: _Locket_

Pairing:Addison/Meredith

Around her neck lies a white gold locket. Nobody has seen in that locket before and nobody ever will. The heart shaped locket that lies on her bare chest has more than a picture in it, it has more than a memory in there, it has another life in it, a life that was supposed to be left behind. Nobody dared to question her about it, it was a topic you just somehow knew to avoid, which they all did. Nobody knew that someone else wore a locket of their own, not even Addison.

Meredith wears a locket, a white gold locket, shaped like a heart. The locket she wears was giving to her by the one and only person she would love completely, the person that still had her heart, but they never knew she'd keep it. The locket held a picture of her and Addison, the locket held her memories, the locket held her secret. The locket made an appearance around her neck after she took the trip to Hawaii with Cristina. Everyone thought she had got it out there, nobody found a reason to ask if she did, but that didn't stop people from always asking what was in it. But, she'd never tell them, it was her secret with Addison.

She held her locket between two fingers as she played with it on her neck. The plane ride from LA to Seattle was one she wasn't enjoying, but she kept her fingers on that locket, closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was in Seattle. Her carry on in her hand and her purse on her shoulder, she was ready to go, so she headed to the hotel she would be staying at for the duration of the case.

Her locket took place between her thumb and index finger, a habit she'd picked up while thinking or when she was feeling worried and sometimes nervous. At this moment Meredith was nervous, she'd heard that Addison was coming to the hospital in a few hours for a case and it was weird because even though in her heart she knew she wanted to see, her stomach started to tighten when she thought of her.

Derek was the first one she saw, he sat at a table with a few other people, his eyes instantly fell on her. She only offered a small wave in his direction, didn't walk over to him or nothing, she was not in the mood to interact unnecessarily. She headed to the Chief's office, but didn't make it there before bumping into a very chipper Izzie. She greeted her warmly, deciding that she actually wanted her to scrub in on the surgeries she would be performing and as she walked to the Chief's office they talked about that. It wasn't until they got to the door that Izzie stopped her and tried to figure out where she saw the locket before, Addison didn't give her much of a chance though because she left her in the hall and entered the Chief's office.

Meredith halted in the hallway when she saw the woman in the office in front of her, her heart stopped momentarily and she held the locket in her hand. She walked all the way to the door and then decided she'd wait for Addison to come out so she could talk to her, ask if she still felt the things she felt. Izzie walked past her and then turned back around and they started to talk. It was that moment that Izzie noticed the locket between two of Meredith's fingers and she remembered seeing the exact same locket on Addison and she knew it meant something.

The door opened and Addison stopped immediately, unable to move, shocked to see the other woman in the hall. Her fingers went straight to her locket and then her eyes went to the fingers that were holding Meredith's locket. It was a tense moment, nobody moved, nobody said a word.

Chief Webber watched with complete confusion as the two women stared into each other's eyes. Izzie analyzed what was going on, she put pieces together in her head as she watched the two women. She remembered back when Addison was here how she sometimes would catch the woman leaving the house, even though they weren't supposed to even be friends. She also remembered the looks the two would share and the way Meredith was all of a sudden moody when she found out Addison was gone. Realization hit her.

"I got the locket," Meredith says in that-oh-so sweet tone that Addison loves to hear.

Addison just nods.

"I haven't taken it off since I put it on," she continues.

Addison continues to look at her, a smile grows on her face and she takes another step towards the hallway.

"I still love you, I still love you a lot." Meredith says and then Addison walks completely into the hallway.

She walks away from the group, over to the bridge and Meredith follows. The Chief and Izzie watch the two from where they were standing, both of them realizing they couldn't look away.

"Addison, I miss you."

Addison stays silent, just plays with the locket in her hand.

"Addie, baby, talk to me, please."

Addison kisses Meredith quickly, a kiss that was meant to shut her up. "I still love you, too." The two shared another kiss, this one with passion and emotion, this one showed them both that they belonged together. This kiss assured them that wearing their lockets was the right thing to do.


	5. No title

No word prompt,idea just came to me.

Pairing: Addison/Meredith

"Oh. My. God." Meredith pants into Addison's neck her lips ghosted over Addison's shoulder. Each word had followed a deep thrust of Addison's fingers. Three of Addison's slender fingers were deep inside Meredith's cunt. The blonde's body was shaking in complete bliss, awaiting her oncoming orgasm. All she needed was a little more penetration and a touch on her clit and Addison knew that. Addison knew exactly what she needed, had learned over the past weeks what Meredith needed to release. But Addison was intent on dragging this out as long as she could, she wanted Meredith to cry out for it.

Addison added a fourth finger, stretching Meredith to accommodate her fingers. Meredith moans into the crook of her neck, her moans being muffled by Addison's red hair. "How does that feel?" Addison purrs into Meredith's ear. Meredith says nothing, only moans in response, lifting her hand and wrapping it around Addison's body. "Tell me how it feels," Addison stops moving her fingers and Meredith groans in protest, her breath hot on the attending's shoulder. "If you don't tell me how it feels, then I will stop." Addison, unable to not touch Meredith, she began to move inside her again. Her fingers slowly rock in and out of her body, creating a rhythm and gradually quickening the pace until she was pounding her so hard that her body started to rock up and down the wall that they she was pushed against.

"Fuck... that feels..." She lets a loud guttural moan that filled the small on-call room. Normally Addison would quiet Meredith, but she no longer cared. Instea,d she pushed into her, enjoying the feeling of her pulsating walls around her fingers. "It feels amazing," Meredith pants out in a shaky breath. "Fuck," Meredith swears again. Addison, satisfied, pushes into her body again, letting her palm rub against her throbbing clit. "Oh, God," Meredith cries out and Addison covers Meredith's mouth with her own, swallowing her moans. They kiss surprisingly slow, tasting each other on their tongues. Meredith grabs hold on to Addison's back, her fingers sliding under the silky soft shirt, scratching into her skin. Addison pulls away from the kiss and moans into Meredith's ear softly as a response to the pleasurable pain.

Addison kisses a trail from her neck, to her jaw line, all the way to her ear. Meredith sighs with pleasure as Addison pulls her ear into her mouth, her tongue licking over the shell and her teeth softly nibbling and biting it. "Addie," Meredith moans, "I want to see you," Addison kisses down to her collarbone and Meredith moans a deep throaty moan. "Please," she pleads, but Addison keeps kissing down her body. "God," Meredith breaths as Addison's tongue slides over her bare stomach. Addison continues her journey, stopping at the waistband of the scrub pants that her hand was just in. Meredith pulls her up before she can continue what she was working towards. She pulls her up so that her mouth and they kiss, the kiss full of want and desire, full of promises that are unspoken and unrealistic.

Meredith starts to unbutton Addison's shirt, but Addison pulls away. "No Meredith, this is about you." Addison starts to button her shirt back. She turns away, afraid to look at Meredith. This whole thing started when Addison found out about her celibacy and she knew how much Meredith probably still wanted Derek and for a moment Addison was ready to give him up for her, but that's not what she wanted. She proved that by kissing Addison, and since that day Addison was okay with kissing her, then she was okay with fucking Meredith, but she still can't bring herself to let her touch her, she knows Meredith doesn't really want to, she just feels obligated, so she can't.

Addison turns back to Meredith and smiles. "I think we should go."

Meredith fixes her pants and picks up her scrub top, "Addison," she says softly.

"Hmm?"

"Come here," she says as she puts her shirt on. Addison walks over to her and Meredith pushes her into the wall gently and kisses her. She pulls away and looks into her eyes, "Addison, I want you. I want to see your body, I want to touch you." She pecks her on her lips. "I want you," she repeats.

"Meredith," she says and she sounds defeated.

Meredith silences her, "don't say anything, not now. But I know you want me to touch you, I can feel it. And, I will when you're ready, but you aren't ready yet." She pecks her on the lips again and leaves the room, leaving Addison there alone. Addison sits down on the bed and lets her thoughts take over her mind. She thinks about these past months with Derek and how they don't even compare to the few weeks she's had with Meredith, and she thinks about how they've actually started to connect. She wonders if there could be anything with her, but she pushes the idea out quickly. She decided not to think about this anymore and just let things happened on their own, but she also decides she won't stop Meredith either. Instead, she'll just let things happen naturally.


	6. Whisper

Prompt: _Whisper _

Pairing: Addison/Izzie

She stood behind Izzie, their bodies almost touching, her breath on her. Izzie shivered.

Addison was too close to her, but not close enough. She reached in front of Izzie for a chart and her hand slightly brushed against her skin. Izzie sighed.

Addison put the chart down on the desk and then moved again for another chart, this time her body was against Izzie's. Izzie was breathless.

Addison's mouth ghosted over Izzie's ear, and then she was aware that they were in plain view of everyone, but she didn't care. Then, Addison's hand fell to Izzie's hip. Izzie melted.

Addison moved her mouth even closer to her ear, her lips slightly brushing against her ear. Izzie's eyes closed.

Addison's tongue licked the shell of Izzie's ear, a gesture that they were too familiar with. Addison's tongue crossed her ear again, a sign of what she wanted. Izzie knew.

Addison whispered, "I want you," into Izzie's ear. Izzie moaned.

Izzie turned around and captured her lips. Izzie had had enough of the torture and she knew it was time for them to find an on-call room and that's what she was set on doing. One more kiss first and then she would get what she needed from the woman she now called her girlfriend. Addison kissed her. Izzie smiled.


	7. stay

Prompt: _Stay_

Pairing: Addison/Meredith

Meredith moaned into Addison's ear as she came. "Oh, god," came out after a long gasp. She loved the nights Addison would come over, not only because of the incredible sex, but just having her there. It started a month ago after Addison and Derek finalized their divorced, everyone thought that it was Derek in her bedroom with her at night, but they were all wrong. Derek never made her come undone like this.

Addison rolled over with exhaustion and sighed as the cool sheets hit her sweaty body. "That was amazing," Addison whispered.

Meredith rolled over and lied her head on Addison's chest. "It always is with you Addison." She admitted and then kissed above Addison's breast.

Meredith got up and went to put on some music, something she always did after they made love. She put on something slow and then lied back down next to Addison. Addison kissed Meredith slowly passionately and Meredith sighed into her mouth. She loved the way Addison's mouth felt on hers, loved the way Addison's tongue not only felt good on her body, but also so good in her own mouth.

When air became something they both needed they parted. Meredith lied back down on her back and Addison stood up. Meredith watched her for a few moments as she gathered her things and then she knew the woman was about to leave like she always did. She sighed and then sat up.

"Addison," Meredith called and Addison turned around. "Come here." Addison sat back down onto the bed and Meredith brought their lips together again. They kissed with passion, hunger and something that they were both afraid to admit because they didn't think the other felt the same way. When they broke from the kiss Meredith looked into Addison's beautiful eyes. "Stay," was all she said and it spoke all unspoken words. They lied down onto and for the first night they fell asleep into each other's arms.


	8. Breath

Prompt: _Breath_

Pairing:Addison/Meredith

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath all over you is something you're used to.

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath teases your sweaty skin endlessly as you quiver below her.

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath you feel blow against your clenching center, driving you mad and denying you what you want.

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath against your aching clit feels just as good as a caress.

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath is harsh, coming out as pants as you roughly grind against her face.

Her breath. Hot. Wet. Her breath is stolen from her as you hold her to you, shivering and quaking, spilling your release into her mouth.

Her breath.

Hot.

Wet.

Her breath.


	9. Sins

Prompt:_ Sins_

Pairing:Addison/Meredith

Her legs are smooth and toned. Her stomach is tight and flat. Her hip bones protrude and call your name. Her hair is soft and made for your hands to pull. Her lips are soft and delicious. Her mouth is hot and whispering for you. Her hips sing a song to you as they sway. You want Meredith's body. It's lustful, but also loving.

Derek has her. He gets to touch her, you're sure of it. He'd be a fool not to. If you could, you'd touch her whenever you could, let your lips press against her pale skin, sucking her flesh into your mouth. There are so many things you long to do, that you feel entitled to, but you're denied. Instead, Derek gets to hold her, touch her, love her and you wish that was you. It angers you, makes you envy him.

But she wants you, too. Her eyes grow dark when you near her, pulling her into the nearest room, not caring what room it is. She doesn't say anything, you've been dancing around this for months, she knows what's about to happen. She lets you slide your hand down her scrub pants, passed her already damp panties and straight into her. This is the first time you've done more than kiss her and you know just how much she likes what you're doing when you feel how wet she is. She moans aloud, a whimpering sound that makes her seem almost as desperate as you feel. It fills you with pride, wondering if Derek had ever been able to get her to make such a beautiful sound, or if it was just your very talented fingers.

She's wet around your two fingers, tight and desperately clenching around you. She's close and you're not sure if you're ready to stop, you're enjoying this too much. The way she softly says your name, begging and pleading against you, makes you thrust into her more roughly and she's riding your fingers. You want all of her, to drink every ounce of her so there's nothing left for anyone else. And when she starts to quiver, panting on your neck, her words barely comprehensible, you know she's about to come. You get onto your knees, yanking her pants down so you can taste her. She comes in your mouth and you greedily lick it all up, causing a second orgasm to rip through her and it's just as satisfying for you both.

Six out of seven sins … It's a good thing you aren't that religious.


	10. Now

Prompt: _Now_

Pairing: Addison/Izzie

"I need you now," Addison murmurs when she pulls the blonde intern into the empty room. She wastes no time, pushing Izzie's hand down her slacks, practically forcing her inside her. Izzie's sort of terrified by the urgency, but she pushes two fingers into her still. "_Arrggh_," Addison grunts when Izzie pushes her palm against her clit and her fingers deep inside her, curling them. Addison looks into Izzie's eyes, her eyes darkened with lust. Izzie smiles and pushesd inside her roughly. Addison grunts pulling her own pants down and spreading her legs. "Harder," she whispers, her breath harsh.

Izzie braces herself with one hand against the door and adds another finger. She pumps her three fingers inside Addison, her wetness loud in the small room. Addison moans loudly, her moans desperate and needy. "Shhh," Izzie whispers, putting her hand over Addison's mouth. She's not sure what's got Addison so hot and bother, but she's not questioning it as she uses her whole body to push into her.

"Kiss me, Iz." Izzie puts her mouth to Addison's, kissing her passionately. It's not long before the kiss becomes rushed, sloppy and wet, their kiss mirroring what's going on between Addison's legs. "Oh, Izzie," Addison groans, pulling away from the kiss. Addison's eyes close again, her head falling back and Izzie attaches her lips to her neck. "Don't leave any marks," she whispers, but Izzie already knows better.

Addison's walls clench tightly around her fingers, her pulse quick under Izzie's lips, her body starting to tremble. Izzie kisses her way to Addison's ear, pumping her fingers hardly. "Come for me," she purrs in her ear. Addison moans loudly, her body convulsing. Izzie holds her up as she starts to come, sucking on her ear as she helps her ride out her orgasm.

Addison slowly calms down, her breathing slowing. Izzie helps Addison with her pants and then Addison looks at her wristwatch. She growls lowly, looking up into Izzie's big brown eyes. "I want you now," she growls, turning them around and pushing her against the door.

Addison always gets what she wants.


	11. Rain

Prompt:_ Rain_

Pairing:Addison/Meredith

It always rains in Seattle. Always. But this time it's different. This time they are together in the rain for the first time together, huddling under one umbrella, desperately trying to stay dry as they walk to the car.

When they get to the car, Addison's hair is soaking wet, sticking to her face. Meredith's is, too, hers stuck to the back of her neck.

Addison goes to open the door for Meredith, but she uses a firm hand to close it, making Addison quickly turn her head to look at her. Their eyes meet and fire soars from one to the other, the desire they've both pushed aside is suddenly rising to the top.

Meredith pushes Addison against the car with a '_thump_', making her gasp as rain droplets fall on both of them. The sound of thunder cracking in the sky makes them both jump and start to laugh childishly.

When the laughter dies they realize how close they are to one another, their bodies almost touching, their lips ghosting over the others and their breaths mingling in the shared cold air. And, then suddenly nothing's funny any longer.

Meredith makes a soft sound in her throat as she moves closer and Addison's heart starts to race. They both close their eyes, moving closer, their lips meeting with electricity.

Meredith's body is pushed against Addison's and Addison's umbrella falls onto the floor, forgotten. Meredith nips at her lip and Addison feels jolts being sent further down her body.

The rain gets heavier, pouring down on them, soaking through their clothes, the only parts of their bodies that are hot is where all their blood is rushing because of their heated kiss.

Addison moans in Meredith's mouth, pulling away as she feels the need for air become strong. Meredith starts kissing on her neck, her hands already sliding into her jacket, going under shirt, touching her wet skin with her cold hands. Addison shivers, moaning as she arches into the touch.

Meredith moans when her hands cup Addison's breasts, squeezing them as she sucks on her neck, moving further down slowly. Addison groans, her legs wobbly as she becomes more aroused with each passing second.

Meredith's hand leaves Addison's breast and slides up her skirt, going straight to the hot space she's been fantasizing about her touching. Addison shudders, head thrown back, leaning on her expensive car, rain washing down on her.

It's not until she feels two of Meredith's fingers thrust into her that she even comes to her senses. They're outside, in a public parking lot, and Meredith's hand is under her skirt – doing delicious things to her, but that's not the point.

Addison stops her, groaning when Meredith looks up at her, lust-filled eyes penetrating her as she pulls her hand a way. Meredith has the grace to blush and step away, but this isn't the time for grace or anything else Addison usually prefers. Now is the time for them to get in the back of her car and let Meredith Grey fuck her senseless.

Which is exactly how it happened ... In her dream. Now if only dreams came true.


End file.
